


when she falls asleep

by RottenPeaches



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Supernatural (Stranger Things), Begging, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, F/M, Forced Swallowing, Manipulation, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Praise Kink, Punishment, Riding, Scratching, Sneaking, Teasing, Underage Sex, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenPeaches/pseuds/RottenPeaches
Summary: multi-part AU where billy and max are both in high school. you, the reader are maxs best friend who falls for Billy's deception.





	when she falls asleep

"I'm sixteen, I don't need a fucking babysitter!" Max pouted, her voice echoing from the front seat. She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Just wanna make sure you're not gonna ditch her for your little boyfriend while Neil's gone," Billy replied as he smacked his gum. He glanced over at Max, and for a split second, I could admire his sharp jawline.

I squirmed in the backseat once I noticed his glance quickly flickered to me. I turned my head to look out one of the tinted windows.

I could see his eyes move back to the road out of my peripheral vision. I tried anything to distract myself once they started to bicker back and forth again. They always fought but this was the first time I'd have to deal with it all night.

"I wouldn't just ditch my best friend. I'm not a dick like you," Max said, confidence oozing from her words. Billy moved his hands so his right one was on his gearshift while the other held tightly onto the top of his steering wheel. His head snapped back to Max and I couldn't help but look away.

God, I couldn't even look at his side profile without blushing like a little school girl.

"You wanna repeat that for me?" He asked, clearly irritated. Max scoffed. I knew for a fact she rolled her eyes. She decided not to egg him on, instead, she reached for the radio.

Billy's hand snapped from his gearshift, I focused my eyes on his long, slender fingers as they wrapped around Max's wrist. Her eyes widened at the sudden grasp.

"Don't touch things that aren't yours," he scolded. As his head shifted back to the road he threw her hand back in her direction.

Painful silence filled the car as the next few minutes inched by. I looked around the backseat, trying to find something to focus on.

I glanced up and could see Billy's eyes in the rearview mirror. The way the sun reflected off the hazy blue tint made me want to stare a little longer. And stupidly enough, I did.

As soon as his eyes made contact with mine, I didn't know what to do. Whether it was intimidation or intrigue; I felt like I shouldn't look away.

I moved one of my hands between my thigh and squeezed them together. It eased my anxiety a little bit as I saw the corners of Billy's mouth turn up. A small chuckle released from his throat and I finally looked away from him.

After a few seconds, I looked back up to make sure he wasn't still staring at me. Of course, he still was. Our staring contest continued for a moment before, "Billy!" Max yelled at him, realizing he wasn't looking at the road. Billy instantly swerved and then sent a hellish glare to Max.

"What the shit, Max!"

"You're gonna get us killed!" She defended. It soon became silent again, but I could feel the tension in the air.

Once Billy pulled up to the curb, I happily swung my backpack over my shoulder and scooted my way out of his car.

I wanted to just quickly get away from his line of sight. Before Max or I could even reach the front steps of her home, we both heard his voice shout. "Don't leave the house, got it?! I'll be back soon!"

Max ignored him but I gathered enough will to turn around and reply, "Max and I will stay, promise!"

His smile slightly made me uncomfortable.

I turned on my heel, but not before Billy could say his last words. "Good girl!" His voice was more controlled. He most likely didn't want Max to hear him say anything like that to me.

I tensed up and stiffly made my way to the door, praying Billy didn't realize what power those words had over me.

"We should just probably chill," Max started. "Just to make sure he doesn't come back anytime soon." I nodded. Max and I goofed off, doing dumb and silly things. After a good hour and a half, we knew Billy wasn't coming back.

We caught a bus and made our way to Star Court. After stopping through a few shops we ran into our other friends and decided to just hang out all together.

All the little details merged together. Eating free dipped cones from Steve to joining the guys at the arcade.

I held my stomach after Dustin said something completely off topic but funny. I wiped the tear from my eyes. For a split second, I blocked all the noise that my friends were making and focused on what I thought was golden curly hair. I quickly grabbed Max's upper arm, catching her attention. It took her a second to realize that I was panicking.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, not wanting the attention of the others on me. I kept my eyes on the massive crowd of people, quickly scanning to make sure I wasn't just seeing things.

I played it off and shrugged, "Nothing." He couldn't be here, could he? Does Billy even have a reason to be at the mall?

Still, panic engulfed me. If I stayed here, I'd probably just ruin the mood for the others. I turned to Max. "Actually, do you think we could head back home? My feet are getting sore."

She nodded. We said our goodbyes and started our way back to her house. "Do you want to stop by the store and get something to eat?" She asked. I shook my head.

"How about we order a pizza? I have some loose bills I've been saving."

Max nodded, liking that idea better.

It didn't take long for us to arrive back home. I let go a loud sigh of relief when I didn't see Billy's car in the driveway. We ordered the pizza as soon as we stepped through the door.

While we waited for it to arrive we brought her pillows and blankets out to the living room to watch a movie. It didn't take long for us to decided on The Breakfast Club.

Max was busy making some popcorn and setting up the VCR, so when I heard a honk from outside, I got up and grabbed my money.

Before I could even step onto the porch, I saw Billy handing the pizza guy some cash and grabbed our food

"I ordered that," I said. "I could've easily paid for it myself, too."

"That's not a nice way to say thank you, now is it?" His eyebrow cocked back a bit.

"Thank you, but I can pay you back," I replied sheepishly not expecting such a strange response.

"You will," was all he said before pushing past me.

My body felt paralyzed, I wasn't sure what exactly to do. What does that even mean? Why give such a vague response? Oh god is he mad? Did he see us at the mall? I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts before finally deciding to move.

"Will you please bring me a couple of slices?" Max fake pouted as I shut the door.  
I simply rolled my eyes and jokingly sighed as I made my way towards the kitchen.

Billy was standing in front of the open fridge, bent over looking at the contents within. It took all my strength to not stare at how he arched his body.

I stood next to him grabbing the cold metal handle of the cabinet before swinging it open. I wasn't exactly tall so reaching the top shelf wasn't the easiest task.

The sudden sound of the refrigerator door closing startled me, and suddenly Billy's weight was press against me.

I watched as his veiny forearm reached above me pulling down a couple of plates. My mouth couldn't help but water.

He set the plates down in front of me and before I could muster a thank you I felt his wide frame press me against the counter.  
His left hand dug into my hip, and his other tucked my hair behind my ear.

His soft lips brushed against my ear, and his hot breath sent chills down my neck.

"Come to my room when she falls asleep," He whispered. His voice was laced with ill intent and it made my knees weak.

He pushed my body harder against the counter before pulling away and shuffling back into the living room.

I leaned against the oak cupboards as I tried to wrap my brain around what just happened. The longer I thought about it the more wrong it felt. He was my best friends brother. I swore I wouldn't be like all those other girls who fall for his charm and his flirting but damn it, it was working.

"What's taking so long?" Max's voice boomed snapping me from my thoughts.

"Oh uh, sorry," I quickly threw a couples slices on the plates and we headed back to her room.

The guilty feeling in my stomach started to get heavier and heavier as the night went on. Eventually, max decided it was time to call it a night. We changed into our pj's, I made myself a pallet on the floor out of spare blankets and laid there staring at the ceiling.

A part of me hoped she would have a restless night, but I couldn't dream of being so lucky. A little less than ten minutes and she was out cold.

I debated just trying to sleep and telling Billy it was an accident, and I forgot but the fear of the consequences pulled me out from under the sheets.

I tiptoed over to her door, silently pulling it open and shut it behind me.  
I walked down the hall until I found myself standing outside his bedroom.

I hesitated before I grabbed the brass knob and turned it slowly. My senses became overwhelmed with the scent of smoke and cologne causing my nose to scrunch.

I slid past the wooden frame to see billy leaning against the head of his bed smoking a cigarette.

The room was dark besides the bright moonlight shining through his open blinds. The orange glow from the embers illuminated his face before he pulled the burned-out filter away from his mouth, smashing it into an ashtray on his bedside table.

"Didn't expect her to fall asleep so soon," he finally spoke as he sat up straight.  
His leather boots hit the carpet with a loud thud.  
He was still fully dressed in the black cutoff shirt and denim jeans he was wearing earlier.

I let the door fully closed as I leaned against it. My exposed legs shivered against the cold wood.

"You made sure she's asleep, right?" He asked.  
"Mhm," I responded as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that," he said as he leaned forward on his knees.

"What do you want?" I boldly asked. It felt like my heart was going to burst from my chest.

His brows straightened, and his jaw clenched. I instantly regretted opening my mouth.

"You owe me." He replied sternly.

"I- I told you I could pay you back. I have the money in my bag." I stuttered as a fumbled over my words.

"I don't want your fucking money," He laughed, and my body went cold.

"What do you want, then?" I muttered turning my face away from his glare.

"Come here." He said lowly.

My hands rubbed against my arms awkwardly. He could tell I was uncomfortable.

"I said come here." He repeated except this time it seemed darker, more demanding.

I stepped forward a couple of times until I was only a few inches away from him.

"Are you deaf or just playing stupid?" He bellowed as he gripped the back of my thighs tightly, and pulled me forward.

My hands quickly shot up, grabbing his shoulders as I gasped loudly.

His warm hands started to caress my tender skin, his fingers rubbing small circles on the back of my legs.

"My little one night stand decided she didn't want to meet up tonight so you're going to take her place. " it wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"N-no Billy, I can't." I retorted trying to free myself from his grasp but it only tightened.

"I want you." His hands slid up my body until his fingers wrapped around my small hips. He tightened his grip again and started to pull me down until my knees hit the rough carpet. We never broke eye contact.  
He hooked his fingers under my chin and pull my face closer to his.  
"To be a good girl for me, can you do that?" He continued.

My mind raced with so many thoughts. It told me to get up and run. Call home and ask my older brother to pick me up because I was sick. It told me this would backfire and my life would fall apart if I let myself go through with this stupid game.

Because that's all it was, a game. It meant nothing to billy. It was all about his own personal entertainment.

I nodded. His finger tightened around my chin yanking me forward even more.

"Yes," I choked out.

"Yes, what?" He asked raising his voice.

"Yes, sir." I was confused, praying that was what he wanted to hear.

A devilish smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he released his grip and leaned back, propping himself up.  
He looked down at me for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"C'mon, do I have to spell it out for you?" He asked sounding impatient.

Embarrassed, I reached forward and started to unbuckle his belt before pulling it from the denim loops on his jeans.

I fumbled with his buttons before pulling the zipper down. He was already hard, not that it was much of a surprise.

If I had to be completely honest with myself, this is something I've thought about. Being here, in this position. A lot.

Most girls did. They either got lucky enough to be used by Billy Hargrove or suffered being stuck daydreaming about it.

The sudden thought of him being with other girls made my stomach turn. I could feel my face turning red as jealousy crept up my spine.

I was hesitant, but I was desperate. I wanted to show he didn't need other girls. I wanted him to only pay attention to me.

But it's been like that for a while. I've always wanted his complete attention and now I was being handed my chance.

I leaned forward, pushing my knees deeper into the carpet and ran my tongue under the hem of his black boxers.

He sighed and let his head rollback. I drug his underwear down about an inch before an overwhelming scent of cologne attacked my senses.

I wrapped my lips around his clothed head teasing him with the warmth of my lips.  
I moved forward again, dragging my tongue down his shaft as I pulled his boxers down until I reached his head again.

I wrapped my lips around his cock before pushing him deeper into my mouth until he hit the back of my throat and pulled back.

I could feel his precum smear across my tongue as I picked up a steady rhythm.

His weight shift before his strong hand grip clasped against my jaw.

"Damn, less teeth princess," he groaned as his fingers dug into my cheeks. My jaw forcibly opened and he slid deeper into my throat making me gag.

He released his grip and ran his fingers through my hair before grabbing a handful and forcing me down more.

I gagged once more. The tears that were welling in my eyes now ran down my face in streams.

A guttural moan poured from his lips as my throat tightened around him.

"Just like that." I could feel his fingers twitch as he started to run them through my hair again.

My jaw quickly started to feel sore from being stretched. My hands rested on his thighs before my nails dug at the denim as he thrust into my throat.

"Shh shh, you're doing so good," he reassured. I looked up at him, my eyebrows knitted together. His face was still contoured into pleasure.

Finally, I got comfortable, with a steady rhythm only gagging every once in a while until I could feel him twitch around me.

His breath quicken and I tried to pull back. I would do anything to please him, but not that. The idea of letting him cum in my mouth makes my stomach turn.

Once again his grip tightened on my hair as he forced me down.

He exhaled sharply, mumbled curses spilling from his lips as his orgasm ripped through him.

I placed my hands on his knees trying to push away.

He used his other hand to pinch my nose closed.

I instantly started to panic.

"Swallow," he commanded.

I had no choice to obey. I swallowed around him, trying not to gag as I did.

He released his grip on my nose and pulled me head back until his head slipped past my lips with a slight pop.

My knees collapsed and I tumbled backward until I was sitting on the ash stained carpet. I sat there for a moment trying to catch my breath.

I jolted slightly as Billy's fingers hooked under my chin. "You look so cute like this," he whispered. I felt my cheeks get hot again as I squirmed under his touch. I didn't realize until now just how aroused I was.

His fingers slipped from my chin and wrapped around my neck, squeezing the sides as he pulled me towards him again.

Once I was close enough he let his hand slid to the back of my neck and pulled me closer until his lips met mine.

He was rough, his nails dug into my skin, and his teeth pulled at my bottom lip until I whimpered, allowing him entrance.

I could taste the cigarettes and mint gum on his breath as his tongue explored mine. The way every move sent chills down my body made me feel intoxicated.

He leaned back, moving to his original position against the wall at the head of his bed.

I followed, scared that if I let him pull away it would all end. I was straddling his hips as he knees rested against my back.

He bit down on my lip one last time before pulling away.  
I felt breathless as my eyes fluttered open and made contact with his.

"Not the best but there's always room for improvement," he said with a smirk. His fingers lightly grazed the sides of my hips.

His words felt like a rock in my chest. With how he was acting you'd think he'd just complimented me. "Th-the blow job or the kiss?" I joked to hide my slight hurt.

He pressed his large hand flat against me just below my stomach and used his thumb to rub circles over my clit through my short.

I squirmed in his arms as I tried to bite back whimpers.  
My hips bucked forward trying to feel more friction.

"Stay still." He ordered, but I just couldn't. My body felt as if it were going to break from the teasing pleasure.

"Billy, please," I moaned shutting my eyes tightly.

"Please what? Only good girls get rewards, and you haven't been good, have you?" He asked.

"I've been good. Please, I promise, I've been good!"  
I rested my hand against his wrist squeezing tightly.

"You disobeyed me. You left the house, even when you specifically promised you wouldn't," he replied. Shit, he really did see us.

"I'm sorry," I panted, looking away. He looked so angry. Even as he lectured me he turned me on.

"Beg," was all he said, and that's all it took.

"Please! Pl-please forgive me! I just wanted to have fun. I promise I'll be a good girl, please! Please touch me," I pleaded. He slid his hand down my stomach again. What a devilish smile adorning his lips, his thumb moved passed the hem of my shorts and my underwear.

For a split second, I started to regret doing this with my best friends older brother. That's like the top rule in the unwritten girls' code. "Billy, wai-"

"Fuck, you're soaked," he muttered as his thumb brushed passed my clit. All those shameful and remorseful thoughts were instantly removed. "It's kind of cute how sensitive you are." He chuckled at my jumpiness.

"Billy, please, just shut up!" I said, dragging one of my hands through my hair.

"Impatient, huh?" He tried to tease, a sly smile wisping over his lips. He darted his tongue out to dampen his lips.  
He gripped my hips so I was slightly raised. His index and middle fingers slipped past the hem of my shorts that hugged tightly to my thigh.

He kept looking at me. I waited for him to continue but he never did. He released a little sigh, somehow it sounded annoyed. I got the memo quickly and, with a shaky hand, I slowly trailed down his body and grabbed his cock. I stroked his shaft, smearing my leftover saliva and his cum.

As I leaned forward I also position his cock and sunk down as I pressed my hands against his chest. I winced and stopped. "What's wrong?" He mumbled.

"It hurts," I whined. He dug his heels into his mattress and lifted his hips to meet mine. "Wait, Billy!" I gasped loudly, raising my hips. My shorts and panties snapped and rubbed against our skin as he let go of them. His hand clasped over my lips. His grip was so tight that I could feel the small about of chub on my cheeks press into my mouth.

"Sh, sh, sh," He hushed. "If you go slow it will just hurt longer but if I go fast then everything will be alright. It'll just be pleasure, doll. Just pleasure," he reassured me. His voice sounded as if he'd never tell me a lie, so I nodded, but he still had his hand clamped over my mouth.

The fabric of my shorts rubbed against his cock as he quickly raised his hips to meet mine. Instinctively, I moved my hands to wrap around his wrist. His palm muffled a loud cry that I released.

"Try to be quiet, okay?" He mumbled. I nodded quickly and he released his hand. With his thumb, he hooked my shorts and panties again. He rested both of his hands on my hips.

He helped me raise my hips back up before making me slam back down.

"Like that. Okay, doll?" I nodded and tried my best to comply to his wishes. If I showed him that I could be a good girl, then he wouldn't need anyone else.

After I raised my hips and then slammed back down a few times, he started to meet up with my hips. His other thumb pressed against my clit, making me jolt forward. He snickered and then continue to rub small circles around it.

"Go faster," he ordered. I uttered an okay and started to bounce faster, using his mattress to my advantage.

He knocked his head back and groaned. He released his hand that wasn't hooking my garments and dragged it through his hair.

"Take this off," he mumbled, reaching his hand to my collarbone. The tips of his fingers brushing over the neckline of my t-shirt.

It's downright ridiculous since I was literally in the middle of pleasuring him, but I felt sort of insecure about my chest. It's not like I have the chest of a middle school boy, but it wasn't something I'd necessarily show off.

Apparently, I took too long, and Billy took the matter into his own hands.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I'll do it." And before I could protest, he gripped my collar and pulled down as if it was paper. He unhooked his thumb, and with both of his hands, he ripped my shirt straight down the middle. I didn't even have time to react as he sat up and pulled me close. One of my arms wrapped around his neck and the other wrapped around his body, his bicep on top of mine.

He gripped my ass hard and his nails dug deep into my flesh. The new position drove him deeper. I leaned my head down and rested into the crook of his neck.

I fought to fight back whimpers of not only pleasure but pain. He said I would only feel pleasure. I opened my mouth ajar and bit down on his shoulder. Not enough to cause pain, but enough to where I was a quiet, muffled mess.

The constant rhythm of ebbed at my tolerance and before I could even warn him, I became a sudden moaning mess. My nails dug into his lower back and my other hand weaved between his locks as my orgasm ripped through me. "So good," he muttered in my ear, making the hair on the back of my neck stick up. He continued his relentless thrusts and his assault on my hips.

After a few more seconds of burning pleasure, his breathing hitched and he grunted. Immediately, I felt his release. It was a weird, warm sensation I don't think I could ever get used to.

Simultaneously, our grips on each other released. I could feel an annoying sting of were his nails dug into my butt. He glanced at me before falling into his mattress. Not only my thighs but pretty much everything else below my waist felt like it was burning on fire. I felt pin needles on my calf's and feet, so I knew I couldn't get up without stumbling.

I followed his motions and fell forward. My head rested on his chest, his clothed chest. I felt weird or embarrassed, maybe, that I was basically fully naked and he still had every article of clothing on.

I silently tried to control my heaving. I needed to get out of here as soon as my legs would let me. I knew Billy wasn't the type to cuddle after sex. My eyes fluttered at the sudden sound of metal clinking and the spark of a cigarette. I could feel his breath in deep before releasing the smoke. "You need to get going back to Max's room soon." I nodded and hummed in reply.

Reality hit me when I realized that this was most likely going to be a one-time thing. I wish I could take a picture of this moment and just keep reliving it.

I sighed. Time waits for no one. I pressed one of my hands onto his mattress and pushed myself up. I lifted my leg I could feel him slip out of me, along with his cum. My shorts and underwear snapped back into place, catching the fluids so they wouldn't drop on his bed. I could tell the leg-hole was stretched more than the other. I was probably going to have to buy another pair for the gym. Besides my stretched shorts, I looked down to see my shirt. "Billy," I paused, looking down at my torn shirt. "My shirt."

"Maybe you should've taken it off when I told you to," he snapped. Could he not be an ass for two seconds? I sent him a slight glare. I didn't know how I was going to hide this from Max. His eyes connected with mine and he let out a sigh. He got off his bed and adjusted his boxers and pants so he was decent.

He placed his hand between my shoulder blades and pushed me towards his door. He wasn't going to be that big of an asshole that he was just going to kick me out, was he?

Apparently, no. He stopped pushing me and opened up one of his dresser drawers. He pushed the sides of my ripped shirt, making them fall off my shoulders and reached his hand into the pile of black clothes and pulled out a random shirt. He tossed it around in his hands before he found the tag. He bunched the shirt together and pulled it over my head.

With his unnecessary help, I got my hands through the sleeves and pulled down. "See, all better," he mumbled. He dragged his fingers through my hair and ended up resting his hand comfortably next to my jaw. He pulled my head forward and place a small kiss on my forehead. "You were such a good girl for me tonight," he mumbled against my skin. His words made my heart speed up. "Now get the fuck out, would you?" He pulled away and released my hair. He didn't have to say or do anything else for me to leave.

I passed Max's room and headed into the bathroom to clean myself up. I didn't like feeling my sticky underwear cling to my body. Luckily barely anything got on my shorts. I walked back to Max's room with my shorts and underwear in my hand. Billy's shirt reached the top of my thighs, so you couldn't see anything.

I quietly got into Max's room and headed to my backpack. I wrapped my garments into a ball and shoved them deep into my bag. I pulled out another pair of underwear and quickly placed them on before zipping up my bag.

I wrapped myself in my blanket and got comfortable on the pallet.

It felt like I closed my eyes and then Max was suddenly in front of me. "Hey, I made pancakes, eggs, and some sausage. Come get it before Billy wakes up and eats it all."

I groggily nodded. As she left her room I sat up. Billy lied about not feeling pain. I felt like I just got surgery on my abdomen. Reluctantly, I got up from the floor and dug through my bag. I pulled out hand-me-down acid-washed jeans and pulled them up.

When I got to the dining room, Max placed two plates on the table for us. Billy was already sitting down and devouring his food.

"Uh," Max released a confused noise. I looked at her to notice her looking down at my shirt. I looked down, realizing it was Billy's Metallica t-shirt. Billy looked at me as if he was going to actually hit me later. "Isn't that Billy's shirt?" She looked at Billy. "The one you got from the summer tour?"

"Last night, I went to the kitchen to get some water," I blurted out suddenly. Max looked even more confused. "Billy was hammered and Spilled beer all over my shirt. I didn't have any other shirts to wear and I didn't want to wake you or sort through your personal stuff, so."

Max laughed. "You gave her your Metallica t-shirt?" She rhetorically asked Billy.

"Didn't give," he snapped instantly. "If you rip that shirt or get it dirty, you're gonna pay, got it?" He asked.

I didn't know if he was joking or if his acting was just that good. He stood up, the chair scraping the floor. He shoved the chair back in and approached me.

"Got it?" He asked.

I nodded before my brain could spew out words. "I'll give it back as soon as possible." He cocked an eyebrow back and smirked.

He didn't have to say anything as he walked out of the room. I could practically hear the words, 'good girl', come from him.


End file.
